User blog:Harria2/I am sorry, I Apologize, and A Statement on Affairs
Most of you may know me as that bitch who owns a burn book and who is still bitter over crap that happened four months ago. If you're wondering how I'm on after being banned forever, I'm sleeping over at my aunt's house atm and I'm using her computer. I feel that's it necessary for me to apologize for the hell I've caused around here and how stubborn I've been. After my banning two days ago, for some reason I began to sob and cry uncontrollably and it wasn't the fact that I was banned, I just finally reached a breaking point. In my mind I tried to fit in here and I was rejected, just like how I am at school, on the bus, and in literally every other social setting. About a week ago I was early diagnosed with Dysthymia (better known as Chronic Depression) and I guess that would go to explain a lot of how I behave in real life (loneliness, social isolation) and on the internet/wiki (borderline-persnality disorder (this one is my own suspicion), manic episodes). I'm not going to use this to excuse my behavior, because I've been a flat out disgusting human being. 'Sailor Sister', '''Zayafan', XoMaybellxo,' teenj, Camille, Violet, Chidori, and Lizzy': I am extremely, regrettably, enormously sorry to the eight of you for dragging yours names through the mud, accusing you in front of the entire wiki, telling you to go to hell, telling you to commit suicide with Campbell, and to XoMaybellxo for wanting you to be tortured. You guys did not deserve that now that I look back. You were trying to help me understand why Maya is not a slut and I wouldn't listen to reason. Instead, I stood ignorant and continued to say offensive remarks and ultimately starting a ridiculous parade of hate against the eight of you. I am terribly, regrettably, ginormously sorry. '''Danixcalifornia': I must also apologize to you. From your profile, you are 22 years old and you are years out of my league and I am so sorry for disrespecting you the way I did. Dani, I apologize for being such a bitch to you when all you did was try to guide me out of the ignorance I was in, just like the above eight. You're also a canary of a women and a prowress when it coms to debates and arguments and I really admire you for making strong statements to me. SetRobOff: I apologize for stalking you. That was incredibly pyscho and twisted and pathetic of me and I have no idea why I chose you...I guess from lurking, I sensed you were the big mouth of the community (no offense) and I knew you'd "deliver my message". You had nothing to do with any of this and I shouldn't have tackled you into it. Admin (Cam?): I don't know which admin I stalked, I think it was the one named Cam, but I also apologize for stalking you. All the Admins: I am sorry for causing ruckus on your wiki. I am sorry for repeatedly breaking the rules even after you gave me three chances. All in all, I made my bed and now I have to lay in it. By that I say that I have to leave this wiki for good. Admins, you don't have to bother banning this account, because I'll probably never use it again and I honsestly forgot the password I just made. I would also like to say that I will be starting therapy sessions next week and work to manage my distatchment and lashing at people. Random Tidbits: - If you didn't know or wasn't pronouncing it in your head correctly, my username is pronounced "Har", not "Harry-uh". "Har-ri-a". -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1tWxQuAOVU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1tWxQuAOVU Category:Blog posts